Inocente vilipendiada
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: Ella era culpable, solo porque su cultura lo dictaba/Este Fic participa del Reto Tabú del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto_. Pero la historia es original mía

 **Aviso:** _Este Fic participa del Reto Tabú del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

 **Reto:** Deberán escribir un OS _—One Shot—_ que narre cómo el personaje elegido, y el cual no podrá repetirse, se enfrenta a un tabú que será sorteado (violación en mi caso) por la moderación.

 **Omenetou: Significa Felicitaciones, se pude escribir así, o "** _ **omedetou gozaimasu"**_ _ **Ambas formas son válidas.**_

 **Kanabō: Nombre del Garrote que llevan los Oni, ya saben; ese que parece un bate de baseball que está lleno de espinas, eso es un Kanabō**

 **Este fic consta con un pequeño What if? de fondo el cual es el siguiente: Tenten, no es originaria de Konoha, llega a Konoha a la edad de once años tras ser rescatada por ninja de la aldea. De ahí en adelante, todo es normal: se une al equipo de Guy y el resto del canon… es canon**

 **Recomiendo fuertemente, leer mis notas de autor al final del fic.**

* * *

 **Inocente vilipendiada**

Para Konoha, había sido un desastre tras otro: El ataque de Akatsuki, la cuarta guerra Ninja, y eventos más recientes; la caída de la luna.

Ahora, se sentía en el aire un nuevo ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, uno que estaba llevando a muchos ninjas a buscar una vida más allá de eso, de ser ninjas. De sentar cabeza y tener un familia propia; y para Tenten no era diferente; quien ahora tenía el novio menos esperado de todos para ella: Rock Lee.

Aquel día de cielo azul con unas pocas nubes recorriendo el firmamento, Tenten, Lee y Guy se encontraban de picnic en uno de los campos de entrenamiento. La pareja sentada sobre la tierra y su sensei en su silla de ruedas riendo de manera escandalosa mientras comía algo de lo preparado por Tenten. Se disponía a realizar un comentario referente a una de sus misiones cuando encontró a Lee tenso y temblando, y una expresión penosa y mejillas ruborizadas en Tenten.

—¿Se encuentran bien, sucede algo? —Tenten miró de reojo a Lee, quien sin poder contenerse se levantó de golpe, realizando un saludo militar. La mujer se sobresaltó al ver a Lee realizar semejante movimiento, intentó levantarse para detenerlo… pero fue muy lenta.

—¡Guy-sensei, Tenten y yo estamos comprometidos! —vociferó Lee para el momento que Tenten logró alcanzarlo poner su mano en la boca de este. Los ojos de Guy estaban abiertos de par en par y llenos de asombro tras escuchar la noticia, con su mente en blanco sin poder procesar lo que acaba de escuchar, pasando por alto los regaños de la castaña mientras que su novio luchaba por llenar sus pulmones de aire ante la llave a la que era sometido. Una enorme sonrisa llena de alegría se formó en sus labios, abriendo por completo sus brazos.

—¡Omenetou! —Vociferó Guy con orgullo, consiguiendo la atención de sus dos alumnos—. ¡Felicitaciones a ambos, no me esperaba esto! —agregó con el mismo jubilo que sus palabras anteriores… aunque al darse cuenta de su error, intentó disculparse, lo que encontró fue una sonrisa nerviosa en Lee quien se sobaba el cuello, y una mirada esquiva y rubor en las mejillas de Tenten.

—Créame que yo tampoco… —replicó la fémina, respirando hondo para dejarse caer sentada de piernas cruzadas; resopló, para seguidamente entregarle una mirada molesta a Lee, una que lo hizo retroceder un paso— ¡Y se puede saber qué haces gritando eso de esa manera!

—Pe-pero creí que…

—¡Sí se lo íbamos a decir! —cortó furiosa la castaña— ¡Pero no de esa manera tan vergonzosa! —resopló una vez más negando con la cabeza y apoyando su frente sobre su palma derecha— Joder Lee… —y ante la actitud de la castaña, una nueva tanda de carcajadas por parte Guy no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Es bueno ver que se siguán llevando igual de bien! ¡Lee! —llamó Guy, y este respondió con su típica posición firme, solo para conseguir un pulgar hacia arriba de la bestia verde de Konoha— ¡Muy bien hecho, Lee!

—¡Gracias, Guy-sensei! —expuso Lee haciendo una reverencia a lo que su sensei soltaba otra risa. Por otro lado, Tenten parpadeó un par de veces ante el comentario, mirando extrañada a su sensei.

—Guy-sensei, ¿se puede saber porque lo felicita?

—¡Por haberse confesado! ¿Por qué más, Tenten? —y ese era un argumento que ella no podía rebatir, escapando una vez más con su mirada—. Es decir, no te puedo imaginar confesándote a Lee, de hecho; no esperaba que te fueras a casar en… —y las palabras de Guy se cortaron cuando sintió el frio del metal rozando de forma prolongada su mejilla derecha. Su rostro se llenó de sudor y miedo. No quería voltear, pero estaba completamente seguro de que Tenten le acaba de lanzar una katana y no un Kunai.

—¿Qué decía… Guy-sen-sei…? —cuestionó la castaña con un tic en su ceja mientras en su mano aparecía un Kanabō.

—Na-nada… Tenten… —tartamudeó el aludido sin querer abrir sus ojos, sabía que no le gustaría lo que encontraría. Lee intentó intervenir, paro bastó con una sola mirada de Tenten para frenarlo en seco. La castaña soltó un suspiró y desapareció el arma de sus manos, sonido que tranquilizó a su sensei.

—¿Pu-puedo hacer una pregunta? —cuestionó Guy nervioso, abriendo sus ojos, encontrando a una Tenten más "relajada" mirándolo con fastidio.

—Con tal que la mida… —aclaró ella. Y este, aunque entendió muy claramente el mensaje, decidió aventurarse.

—¿Por qué Lee? —ante el cuestionamiento, el alumno no tardó en desquebrajarse, soltando lagrimas a montones cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo.

Tenten entendía a la perfección a lo que se refería su Sensei, desde un punto de vista lógico, Lee no era el tipo de chico que alguien como ella desearía: Para sus estándares, Lee era demasiado enérgico, inmaduro, una persona exasperante, que lleva todo al extremo… el opuesto a su difunto compañero Neji, quien entraría más en los estándares de Tenten. Sin embargo, la actitud de superación de Lee era algo de elogio, y el valor que demostró cuando se confesó a ella también fue algo digno de reconocimiento… y que tras varios días de consideración, aceptó.

—… además —agregó, solo que esta vez, el tono de voz de Tenten se volvió apagado, lo cual capturó de inmediato la atención de los dos hombres presentes. Lee no tardó en colocarse a su lado, posando su manos sobre su espalda.

—¿Qué sucede, Tenten? —cuestionó, ella se limitó a posar su mano sobre la de su novio, moviendo lentamente su cabeza, buscando el afecto de este, quien no tardó en dárselo. Guy entendió de inmediato que era una situación delicada en la que se encontraba Tenten y que no sería oportuno de él interrumpir, procediendo a despedirse para retirarse. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron frustrados por un suave susurro de Tenten quien le pidió que se quedara. Guy no se movió de su lugar, aceptando la petición de su discípula.

Por unos minutos, Tenten no pronunció palabra alguna, lo que sí hizo fue moverse: cambió su postura de piernas cruzadas, a una de medio lado, buscando apoyo en Lee, posando una pierna sobre la otra, apretando fuertemente las mismas como si buscara ocultar algo.

—… Lee… Lee y usted son las únicas personas en las que puedo confesar esto —comentó, levantando la mirada y entregándosela a su pareja para inmediatamente buscar refugio en su hombro. Ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, era la primera vez que veían a Tenten tan… frágil.

Por más que Tenten quería sacar aquello de su pecho, por más que sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar esa realidad cuando se encontrase sola en la intimidad con Rock Lee… no facilitaba para nada dicha tarea, en especial recordar aquello que le costó su hogar y familia.

—Lee, ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos en la academia? —Rock Lee asintió, después de todo, su arribo fue por mucho sorpresivo e imprevisto: Tenten había sido incorporada de repente a la academia a la edad de los once años, algo sumamente extraño. Más el hecho de que nadie había visto a Tenten antes en la aldea, lo cual indicaba que ella no había vivido en la aldea hasta ese entonces.

—Sí, fuiste transferida si mal no recuerdo —replicó Lee, a lo que Guy interrumpió corrigiendo.

—De hecho, nos dijiste que vivías en un poblado en el país del fuego, y que tu padre no quiso enviarte a la academia porque no podías usar ninjutsus. —Lee asintió de inmediato al comentario de su Sensei. Tenten escapó con la mirada.

—Eso es... una verdad a medias… —aclaró Tenten, sorprendiendo ambos—. Mi padre no me envió a la academia porque él quisiera… ni siquiera me envió a Konoha —Tenten respiró hondo y finalmente, liberó aquello que la oprimía—… yo escape de mi hogar.

Ambos hombres se mostraron sorprendidos ante la confesión de Tenten quien seguía cohibida en los brazos de Lee. Las palabras que escuchó de parte de ambos la calmaron un poco, defendiéndola y justificando su escape ante hipótesis que se acercaban y alejaban de la realidad. Una pequeña chispa de felicidad y esperanza se iluminó en el corazón de Tenten, estaba segura que ellos no la juzgarían como lo hizo su familia.

—Mi… mi padre no me golpeaba —interrumpió Tenten, consiguiendo nuevamente la atención de los hombres— mi padre me enseñó mucho de lo que se, el me trataba bien, me quería… me quería hasta… hasta que… —Tenten cerró sus ojos, apretó sus piernas y se aferró con más fuerza a Lee, solo pensar en pronunciar esa palabra causó que aquellos recuerdos reprimidos salieran una vez más de manera tan nítida como si los hubiera experimentado el día anterior…

.

.

En aquel entonces, Tenten solo tenía once años, había sido un día tranquilo para ella, regresaba a su casa cuando uno de sus amigos la llamó, confiada se acercó a este y ahí… perdió el conocimiento.

No tiene un imagen clara de lo que sucedió después, lo único que recuerda es el dolor que la agobiaba: Cadenas en sus muñecas, en sus tobillos; una correa atada en su cuello. Un dolor desgarrador en su entre pierna y recto; un cuerpo grande y carnoso entran y saliendo de su boca, así como de su recto y feminidad. Risas, manos esculpiéndola y mucho, MUCHO más…

Cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontraba desnuda en su cuarto, las cadenas con las que había sido atadas era suyas de algunas de sus armas; lo mismo con la correa. Su cuerpo se encontraba lleno moretones, chupones, raspones y golpes. El dolor la invadía, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer… ni tampoco su padre.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y los ojos tristes de Tenten se convirtieron en terror al darse cuenta que no había terror ni asombro en los de su padre, sino ira e indignación… dirigida hacia ella.

Su padre no la acogió ni le dio consuelo, por el contrario; la agredió e insultó, diciéndole que había traído deshonra a su familia, despreciándola una y otra vez hasta, cegado por orgullo que le impedía ver lo que había sucedido de verdad: Su hija, había sido violada…

.

.

—… Mi padre no creyó que me hubiesen violado… él, ¡simplemente dio por sentado que me acosté con esas personas porque quise hacerlo! —Vociferó Tenten mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos— ¡no vio que me violaron, una y otra y otra vez, cuando más lo necesitaba, él…!

—Ya veo… —cortó Lee con un extraño tono que aterró a Tenten, cuyos parpados se abrieron de golpe, levantando su mirada para encontrar un expresión lúgubre en el perfil de Lee.

—Tú padre, tenía razón —esta vez, era Guy quien comentaba. Tenten giró de manera violenta, encontrando la misma expresión de desprecio que vio en su padre, grabada en el rostro de su Sensei.

—G-Guy-sen-sensei… —musitó la castaña, solo para sentir como Lee se levantaba de su lado— L-Lee… —tartamudeo, estirando su mano a la del hombre solo para ser repelida en un manotazo.

—¡No me toques! —Bramó Lee furioso— no quiero estar con una puta como tú, Tenten.

—Ahora veo porque te lo tenías guardado… —replicó Guy con severidad, consiguiendo una mirada de terror en respuesta de la castaña—, nadie en su sano juicio quería estar con alguien como tú. Una cualquier que se acuesta con quien mejor le page. Te creía mejor que esto Tenten, pero no eres más que…

«No, por favor no…» negó ella, no quería escuchar esa palabra de nuevo, mucho menos de Guy, a quien llamó su segundo padre.

—… una deshonra —

—No… —negó una vez más, mientras Lee tomaba los manubrios de la silla de rueda— ¡No! —gritó la castaña— ¡¿Por qué dicen eso, por qué dicen eso…!? —repetía una y otra vez confusa y quebrada, pero ninguno de los dos hombres le respondía, Lee simplemente dio media vuelta a la silla de Guy y se pusieron en marcha.

—No me dejen… ¡No me dejen! —Tenten intentó levantarse, pero tan pronto apoyo su palma sobre la tierra, esta se desquebrajó…

.

* * *

.

—… no me dejen… ¡No me dejen! —los parpados de Tenten se abrieron y levantó de golpe, solo para encontrarse bañada en sudor y con un Lee y Guy mirándola consternados con el manto de la noche cubriendo el campo de entrenamiento.

—… ¡Tenten! —finalmente, la voz de Lee caló en su ser, consiguiendo la mirada quebrada y perturbada de su novia—, tranquila, todo está bien, solo fue… —y antes de que pudiera completar esa oración, Tenten se lanzó al cuello de su novio abrazarlo.

—¡Lo siento, de verdad lo siento! —lloraba— ¡no fue mi culpa, no lo fue. Por favor, no me dejes Lee, no me dejes…! —repetía una y otra vez, aferrándose con cuanta fuerza podía a su novio quien, junto a su Sensei; no entendían lo que quería decir Tenten. Despues de todo, ella sabía desde ese día que cargaba con un pecado del que era inocente.

* * *

 **Ok, para hacer este fic, investigue un poco, y encontré lo siguiente:**

" **En muchas culturas, las víctimas de violación están en riesgo de violencia grave cometida por sus familias o comunidades. En muchas partes del mundo, las mujeres que han sido violadas se considera que han traído el "deshonor" o "vergüenza" a sus familias. Las víctimas de violación son asesinadas por sus familias porque son acusados de "haber deshonrado a la familia". En los países donde el adulterio y las relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio son ilegales, las víctimas de violación pueden ser procesados por estas leyes, si no hay suficiente evidencia para probar la violación."**

 **Ahora, puedo apostar y ganar, que muchas de estas culturas son asiáticas o árabes; tomemos en cuenta que Naruto en una obra con mucha de origen asiático y que en Japón, la edad mínima para tener relaciones sexuales es los trece años (lo crean o no, así es) me imagino que la educación sexual de los japoneses es MUCHO más explícita que la nuestra. Joder, solo hay que buscar series clásicas japonesas como Doraemon, Dr Slump y muchas otras más, series orientadas para niños y encontraran perversión y chistes sexuales bastante explisitos. Es su cultura, es normal para ellos  
**

 **Por esto mismo, decidí trabajar este Tabú de esta manera, tomando lo que ya leyeron como base. Porque para trabajar la Violación como Tabú, no quise incurrir en el acto como tal, sino en el miedo que debe experimentar una víctima de violación en alguna de estas culturas, después de todo; esto es algo que es imposible de ocultar y que se descubre una vez que la pareja se encuentre a solas y en intimidad… y por eso trabajé este fic de esta manera en particular.**

 **En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado (sé que suena sínico pero bueno… ustedes entienden a lo que me refiero). Sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM quien esperara como siempre sus hermosos reviews. Hasta otra :)**


End file.
